Catch me (French)
by Anya M
Summary: Parce que j'adore voler avec toi, Jack. Merci d'être là... (OC)


**Catch me.**

* * *

« Quand passe-t-il te chercher ?

- D'ici quelques minutes. »

La jeune femme noua l'écharpe légère couleur corail autour de son cou. L'elfe l'arrangea et joua avec sa plus longue mèche de cheveux. Il était inquiet, comme à chaque fois, mais ne le lui dirait jamais. Il se contenterait de l'embrasser sur le front avant de lui adresser un « Soyez prudents » auquel elle répondrait invariablement par un « Promis ». Elle quitterait ensuite leur petite campagne durant quelques heures pour voler avec un garçon. Un garçon de l'Hiver, un garçon magique aux cheveux blancs comme neige et yeux bleu électrique. Ils reviendraient avant l'aube et personne n'aurait remarqué son absence. Enfin, presque personne.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ? »

Elnöra leva des yeux rouges vers son Ange d'Ailleurs. Nul doute qu'il avait deviné la fatigue qui l'accablait de plus en plus. Ses moments ''up and down'' ne l'amélioraient en rien. Pour être honnête, elle aurait sans doute préféré rester chez elle et se blottir tout contre lui, dans la chaleur de leur lit, mais ils avaient prévu ça depuis si longtemps... « As soon as February ends » lui avait-elle dit. Elle ne pouvait résolument pas remettre leur sortie à plus tard ; elle en avait trop besoin. Et puis, qui savait quand une telle occasion se présenterait à nouveau ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu lui répondre, un courant d'air se fit entendre à l'extérieur, alors que des étoiles de givre naissaient à toute allure au coin des fenêtres. Jack ne frappa pas à la porte afin de ne pas déclencher les aboiements des chiens de la maisonnée. Quand bien même, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin pour s'annoncer. Yvänn et Elnöra se regardèrent. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, alors qu'il fermait le dernier bouton de son manteau. L'elfe embrassa son front chaud et souffla les mots attendus. Elle lui répondit et se précipita au-dehors où elle fut accueillie par une boule de neige qu'elle évita de justesse. Une deuxième vint la heurter en pleine nuque et elle tressaillit en sentant la glace percer la fine barrière de tissu.

« Seriously, Jack ? Seriously ? »

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire mutin et lui souffla quelques flocons sur le visage. Elle inspira profondément, sentant les étincelles de magie et le froid lui picoter le nez.

« Don't be mad.

- Don't make me. » répondit-elle en lui donnant une légère bourrade. Le rire du Gardien résonna. Il fronça cependant les sourcils après l'avoir examinée plus attentivement.

« What's going on ? You okay ? »

Il commençait à la connaître de plus en plus et, à cet instant, elle ne sut pas si elle en était ou non heureuse. Elnöra soupira ; elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'expliquer.

« I'm fine. It's been a long day and I'm a bit tired, but I've been looking for this meeting all week long. So, let's go ! »

Jack plissa les yeux devant son ton un rien trop enjoué, mais sembla néanmoins satisfait de la réponse. Il fit tournoyer son bâton dans sa main et sourit largement à son amie.

« Then, why are we still here ? »

Le coeur d'Elnöra s'accéléra quand il la saisit par la taille et elle eut juste le temps de nouer ses bras derrière son cou avant qu'ils ne décollent. La jeune femme poussa un hurlement de joie, rapidement rejoint par un cri enjoué du Gardien. _Ils volaient_. A toute allure. Droit vers le ciel, droit vers la lune. Un tourbillon de neige se forma autour d'eux et enfla de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de leur ascension. Il finit par exploser en une myriade de flocons qui se déversèrent paresseusement sur les villages en contre-bas. Les deux enfants observèrent leur chute, le sourire aux lèvres avant d'échanger un regard complice. Puis, sans un mot, comme ils l'avaient si souvent répété, elle lâcha prise afin qu'il l'attrape par les poignets plusieurs mètres plus bas. Son bâton coincé sous le bras, Jack prit rapidement de la vitesse, poursuivant son plongeon vertigineux, et redressa tout en la tirant vers le haut. Elle se libéra de sa poigne, confondit les étoiles et les lumières de la ville et finit par atterrir, comme prévu, sur le dos de son ami en éclatant de rire.

« This is definitely better than rollercoasters !

- What ? You still doubted of it ? »

Elnöra resserra son étreinte autour des épaules du garçon. Ses cheveux argentés ébouriffés par le vent lui chatouillèrent le nez.

« No. I love flying with you.

- I have to say I'm quite skilled at this. »

Le doigt de la jeune femme lui titilla les côtes et il partit en vrille en tant que représailles, ce qui intensifia son rire. Jack souriait, la main posée sur un des avant-bras de la fille d'Ailleurs ; il préférait assurer sa prise lors de ces figures acrobatiques. Non qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance – il ne la maintenait pas lors de vols stationnaires – mais il tenait à ce que leurs rares moments de partage se passent sans encombre. Ils se voyaient régulièrement – dès qu'elle prononçait son nom, à vrai dire, ce qui arrivait souvent – mais il chérissait particulièrement ces instants de liberté pure. Il avait l'impression que toutes les angoisses de son amie s'évaporaient, que le poids qu'elle portait s'allégeait à chaque mètre qu'ils parcouraient ensemble. Jamais son titre de Gardien ne lui avait paru si nécessaire.

« Say, you don't talk much tonight. »

Les mots la tirèrent de sa contemplation des étoiles.

« Oh ! Uh... Yeah. Pretty long day, today. »

Sa voix s'éteignit. Elle sonnait étrangement vide et pâle. Elle-même avait du mal à la reconnaître. Jack glissa sur un courant en écartant les bras et tourna son profil vers son amie.

« Wanna talk about it ? »

Soupir.

« There's not much to say, anyway. »

Froncement de sourcil.

« I'm interested, anyway. »

Une pointe d'agacement lui fit pincer ses propres bras. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aborde le sujet ? Bien sûr, l'attention de Jack la touchait, mais... Elnöra n'était même pas sûre que ça la soulage.

« What's the point to talk about the same thing over and over again ?

- If it makes you feel better, I don't need another reason. »

Cela dit, il regarda à nouveau devant lui. Les voitures ressemblaient à des fourmis munies de torches miniatures. Tous les enfants dormaient à cette heure-ci, plongés dans leurs songes. Du coin de l'oeil, Jack avisa un long fil d'or glisser par l'embrasure d'une fenêtre ; sans doute un des rares couche-tards de la région. Il sourit en imaginant le gosse lutter contre le sommeil.

« I wish I could meet him.

- Hm?

- The Sandman. »

Jack accéléra légèrement, préférant ignorer la tension née depuis quelques minutes. Il répondit d'une voix qui se voulait assurée :

« Oh, but you will. If you wish enough for it. »

Elnöra souffla du bout des lèvres, lasse :

« I wish for many things. »

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Pourtant, l'Homme de la Lune seul savait combien le garçon aurait voulu dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du s'inquiéter autant, mais, tout comme elle, il était trop prompt à s'attacher. Cette fille l'avait accepté sans condition, sans jugement. Il lui avait suffi de son nom et elle avait cru en lui. Les gens de son âge étaient pourtant rares à le voir, mais elle... Quelque chose en elle, quelque chose de fissuré, mais pourtant d'imprenable, d'inextinguible, la poussait à rêver et préservait cette part de magie que beaucoup d'autres abandonnaient. Par crainte du regard des autres, d'incompréhension. Elle avait beau y être confrontée chaque jour, elle ne cesserait jamais de croire.

« Hey, Jack ? »

Et il tenait à la protéger pour cela. Ne fut-ce que pour son nom qu'elle répétait constamment, simplement parce qu'elle savait à quel point c'était important pour lui. Le vent sifflait dans leurs oreilles et entrainait leurs cheveux dans une danse effrénée.

« Yes, El' ? »

Pause. Sourire décidé.

« Catch me. »

Elnöra écarta les bras. Son corps fut happé par le vide qui l'entraina droit vers le sol. Jack mit quelques secondes à réaliser que son étreinte avait disparu. Quand il se retourna, son amie n'était déjà plus qu'un point filant vers la terre à une vitesse effarante.

« Elnöra ! »

Le coeur de la fille battait régulièrement, de façon bizarrement apaisée. Il rata cependant un battement quand elle entendit l'angoisse et la détresse qui s'étaient emparées du cri de l'Enfant de l'Hiver. Si on lui avait demandé la raison de son geste, elle aurait été bien incapable de la donner. Par jeu ? Par provocation ? Par fuite ? Sans doute un peu de tout ça à la fois, ainsi qu'un besoin littéral de « lâcher prise ». Elnöra se sentait sereine. Elle avait confiance en Jack. Elle ferma les yeux...

De son côté, le Gardien pouvait sentir l'adrénaline circuler dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à plonger pour la rejoindre. Ca leur était déjà arrivé de se risquer à ce genre de cascades, mais elle n'en avait jamais pris l'initiative. Elle l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu et la panique s'était glissée en lui quand il avait compris ce qui se passait. Il jura entre ses dents, la distance entre eux se réduisant lentement. Trop lentement. Jack se mit à douter, alors que le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus vite. Et s'il ne la rattrapait pas à temps ? Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de son bâton.

Elnöra ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard de glace. Elle y lut la peur, l'incertitude. Sans un mot, elle lui sourit, des larmes se formant au coin de ses paupières.

Il eut un coup au coeur et réalisa. Jamais elle n'aurait risqué sa vie si elle n'avait pas cru en lui. Jamais elle n'aurait commis telle folie si elle n'avait pas été sûre qu'il la récupérerait. Une force nouvelle le fit accélérer et et les quelques mètres qui les séparaient furent réduits à néant. Il passa sous elle, tendit ses bras qui rencontrèrent les épaules et les genoux de la fille qui lança ses mains derrière la nuque de Jack, alors qu'ils reprenaient de la hauteur. Il aurait du rire, commenter cet exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir ou simplement la rassurer. Il aurait du...

« What the hell were you thinking ?! »

Le visage dissimulé contre l'épaule du garçon, Elnöra ne répondit pas. Jack serra les mâchoires, perdant lentement de l'altitude. Il reprit la parole une fois leurs pieds posés sur la surface gelée d'un lac. Il la soutint précautionneusement, tandis que ses genoux rencontraient la glace, avant de s'accroupir devant elle. La respiration emballée par sa course folle, il souffla, sur un ton aussi léger qu'un murmure.

« What were you thinking, El' ? It was... It could have been dangerous. »

Il la vit hausser les épaules, muette, alors qu'elle examinait ses doigts.

« I'm sorry.

- Don't be. Please, just... Just tell me. »

La jeune femme frissonna. Son visage était encadré par ses mèches rousses.

« Please, El'. Look at me. »

Il glissa un doigt sous son menton et chercha son regard. Il le découvrit empli de larmes. Sa poitrine se serra et il la prit dans ses bras en la berçant de paroles rassurantes.

« It's okay. You're safe now. I wouldn't have let you down. »

La respiration d'Elnöra tressauta. Quelques pleurs gelèrent sur ses joues.

« I know. I trust you, Jack. I believe in you. »

A nouveau, cette foi sans faille... Le menton sur le crâne de son amie, il lui caressa doucement le dos.

« What is it, then ? »

Elle soupira et se blottit contre lui. Elnöra savait qu'une fois lancée, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Mais elle savait aussi que Jack ne laisserait pas tomber facilement.

« For a second, I thought... »

Elle s'interrompit et l'angoisse s'empara de lui. Avait-elle douté ? Cru qu'il ne l'attraperait pas ? Cessé... de croire ? Le garçon déglutit difficilement.

« I thought... what if I just crash ? Wouldn't it be... easier ? Better ? I don't know, I... »

Elle renifla et il resserra douloureusement son étreinte, les paupières crispées l'un contre l'autre. Il voulut intervenir, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

« And that scared me. Because... it's not me, you know ? I never give up and when that thought crossed my mind, I felt... lost.

- El'...

- I hated it. »

Le silence les entoura et il lui laissa le temps de se calmer. De longues secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Elles imprégnèrent rapidement le tissu du pull du garçon et muèrent en plaques de gel. Après quelques minutes, il embrassa son front et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Never give up, El'. You're strong and...

- I'm not without you. »

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres fines.

« Yes, you are. But we won't leave you. Ever.

Elle baissa les yeux, libérant une dernière larme qui alla s'écraser contre sa main.

« Say it again. »

Sa voix était étouffée par l'émotion. Jack s'exécuta.

« We won't leave you.

- Again.

- You'll never be alone.

- … Again ?

- We won't leave you. »

Ses doigts froids trouvèrent ceux frigorifiés du jeune homme et s'y nouèrent. Elnöra planta à nouveau son regard noisette dans le sien.

« Promise ? »

Il lui sourit, ses dents brillant sous la lune soudain diaphane.

« I promise. We all do, El'. »

La commissure de ses lèvres se souleva à peine ; elle ne pouvait cacher que ces paroles la rassuraient au-delà de tout. Effaçant les dernières traces de pleurs avec sa manche, elle expira profondément avant de marmonner.

« I'm sorry I ruined our night. »

A nouveau, des excuses. Son seul moyen de protection. Sa seule échappatoire pour éviter le vide étouffant du silence, alors qu'il valait mieux parfois ne rien dire. Jack se releva en époussetant machinalement son pantalon avant de récupérer son bâton. L'autre main sur la hanche, il observa les alentours et le ciel nocturne.

« Well, dawn's not so close. I bet we still have a couple hours ahead. »

_Our night. Leur nuit._ Un déterminant à première vue insignifiant et pourtant essentiel. Se penchant vers son amie, il lui tendit la main.

« Wanna go for another round ? »

A cette seconde, elle le trouva plus magique que jamais. L'instant était pur, vrai et elle savait que leurs coeurs d'enfant battaient à l'unisson. Elle aurait voulu lui demander pardon, lui promette de se racheter, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, elle mit sa main dans la sienne.

« Sure.

- Then, hold tight. »

Ils s'élevèrent...

_Accroche-toi. Accroche-moi. Me lâche pas. Me lâche pas. Me lâche pas._

* * *

22/03/13


End file.
